


Bathtime Shenanigans

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: best laid plans [5]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep





	Bathtime Shenanigans

"Daddy, look!"

Jensen looked away from the TV to find his four-year-old daughter stumbling into the living room with a pair of Jared's flip flops literally flapping across the wood floor and dripping water everywhere. Her hair was still damp from the bath Jared was supposed to be giving them, and in lieu of a towel, she was wearing a red and blue flannel - Jared's - as a ten-times-too-large nightgown.

She swung her arms around, making the sleeves of the shirt pinwheel around her, and she grinned at him. "I'm Uncle Jared!"

"No, I am!" Jack proclaimed as he came running behind her in a light grey tee serving as his own nightgown and Jared's running shoes flopping on his feet.

Julia reached up to her hair, pushing it away from her forehead with her hands buried in the sleeves of the shirt. "No, I have hair like him."

"Guys, no. To your room." Jared said, rushing into the room. He was dressed in khaki shorts that were obviously splashed on during bath time. And he was also shirtless, which would explain where the twins got the clothes from. Once he saw Jensen, he frowned and looked ten shades of guilty. "I'm so sorry, I was drying off, and they claimed they were getting dressed, and they, well..." Jared sighed, obviously running out of steam and the words to explain.

Jensen chuckled and got off the couch, pulling Jack up into his arms and settling the boy on his hip. "You guys stealin' Uncle Jared's clothes again?"

"Again?" Jared asked when Jack sadly tucked his face against Jensen's shoulder to hide.

Jensen nodded and leaned forward to kiss Jared's cheek. "Word to the wise, don't leave your clothes in reach. They treat them like towels."

"So I've learned." Jared tugged Julie up into his arms, laughing when she squealed at how fast and easily he did it. "You are so lucky you're cute, pumpkin."

"Or else what?" she asked with a darling smile.

Jensen watched them interact and felt his heart clench with how adorable it was. Julia with Danneel's quirky little smile and Jared poking his giant finger at Julie's cheek, and suddenly Jensen held Jack closer and smiled at his son, whose eyes were swinging back and forth between Jared and Julia.

"Daddy, can we play with Uncle Jared's toys?" Jack asked suddenly.

"I don't know, munchkin," Jensen replied with a goofy smile, bouncing Jack up and down. "Gotta ask your uncle."

"Uncle Jaaaaared," Jack said, stretching the name out long enough that Julie joined in to start pleading.

Jared was convinced before Jack even got the question. "Yes, yes, fine," he sighs, even while he's smiling. "Whatever you want. Like I would say no to you two? Forget about it."

Moments later, Jared and Jensen put the twins down and watched them race off to the bedroom Jared and Jensen share to goof around with what they deem toys: Jared's work out things like his headbands, ankle weights, and resistance bands. Jensen hummed and smirked at Jared. "You're mighty brave letting them play with your stuff."

Jared shrugged easily. "I'll just make you help me put it all back together later."

"Gee, I can't wait," Jensen replied flatly.

"And then I'll give you a bath." Jared over-exaggerated his wink then turned away to the bedroom to monitor the kids.

Jensen was man enough to admit that he was suddenly very much looking forward to bath time.


End file.
